Demons
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Danny sees the demon within him, and thinks he has to leave Sam, the one he loves, to keep her safe.Songfic request.The song is Demons by Imagine Dragons.


**I do not own Danny Phantom. This is my first song fic. I don't know how good this is, but I hope it's good. Review and let me know if you like it. This was a request from kebby7130. I hope you like kebby7130.**

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Danny glanced at Sam out the corner of his eye. He was hiding something from her. Something very important. He wanted to tel her, but also wanted to shelter it form from the truth and heartache that would come with it. Danny knew he couldn't hide it forever though. The longer he kept it secret, the more likely the beast inside him would find it's way out and hurt, not only Sam, but everyone he loved. Danny could fell the evil within himself. Dan was gone, locked in the thermos Danny kept hidden away in his lair in the Ghost Zone, he could still feel the part of him that made the demon ghost possible. It may have been just his imagination, but Danny knew it was there, a part of him that he couldn't get rid of. He feared that part. Feared it taking over and hurting everyone and everything he cared about. Danny knew he had to do something about the dangerous thing within himself. There were two things he could do. He was too much of a coward to kill himself, if he actually could in the first place, so the only thing he could do was leave. Leave his family, leave his friends, leave the town he protected, and more importantly, leave Sam, the woman he loved with all his heart.

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

sam ran to the top of the kill where Danny was standing. She had gotten a call from him fifteen minutes ago. He had said it was important, and he had to talk to her in private, This scared Sam. Danny had been acting strange for several months now, and she was worried about him. He had been withdrawing from her. They had just gotten together too. They had only been dating for a month when Danny had started to distant himself from everyone and everything. Her, his family, Tucker, even ghost hunting, leaving that up to his parents and them.

"Danny? What's wrong?" sam asked as she knelt over, breathing hard.

"I have to leave." Danny answered, not turning to look at her. He kept his eyes on the sun setting in the distance.

"What? Why?" Sam shot straight up and stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Danny? What's wrong? Tell me please. You've been acting really strange lately. Talk to me Danny. Talk to me." Sam begged.

"I have to let you go Sam. I have to get away. I'm too dangerous to be around." Danny said, turning to look at Sam.

"Are you talking about Dan? Danny, he's gone. You got rid of him a long time ago." Sam said, rushing closer to the other teen.

"No he's not. I may have locked Dan away, but the part of me that created him is still there. As long as I'm near you, you'll be in danger. It's part of me. Woven into my soul, so to speak. It's fate, I know it." Danny looked at the ground.

"Fate is what you make it." Sam said. "You won't turn unless you let yourself."

_When you feel the heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"I feel it there Sam, like a heat. I look in the mirror and I see it in my eyes. I don't want to look to close because it's so dark inside. I can see that's where the demons are hiding. I can't stand to look at myself, thinking I could hurt you one day. My parents are right. I'm a ghost, so I'm evil and dangerous. Leaving is my only option." Danny said.

"No it's not. You can stay with me. I'll help you." Sam begged.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

"I look into my eyes and see only darkness, but when I look into your's, I see light. Your eyes shine so bright and I don't want to see that light go out. I want to save it. Sam, I love you and I know that if I stay with you, I'll only end up hurting you more and I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone. If I lose control and become evil me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you, given I would be able to gain control again." Danny was on the verge of tears. "You can't help me Sam."

"You won't lose control. You won't become Dan. I won't let you. No one will. Tucker, Jazz, your mom and dad, if they knew, even the other guys at school. Everyone loved you in this town. You're the town hero. Amity Park wouldn't let you lose control, just like they wouldn't let you leave that easily. What are we going to do about the ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Mom and dad can handle them. I'm not needed here. I'm a danger to everyone in Amity Park. I shouldn't be here. I have to leave." Danny said, trying to force sam to listen to him.

"No you don't. I can help you. I will help you." Sam begged and pleaded with Danny. "I love you Danny. You can't leave me. I need you. Please Danny, please." Sam fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Sam put her hands on the dew dampened ground. She sobbed as she repeated please over and over again.

"Sorry Sam. Tell Tucker, Jazz, mom, and dad I love them all and I'll miss them. I love you Sam." Danny said.

Sam kept repeating please until she saw the flash of blue light. She jerked her head up and saw Danny standing there in his Phantom form. She shot forward without thinking, only to phase right through him.

Danny flew up and floated just out of Sam's reach. "Good bye Sam. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday. I will always love you." And then he flew away, listening to Sam's sobs. The sound lasted longer than it should have, what with his sensitive hearing. Tears flowed from his eyes.

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I'm hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

**So... How was it? Did you like it? I hope so. Thanks for reading the story. **


End file.
